Wonderwall
by IPreferLemonPie
Summary: Sasuke is thinking about Sakura when he's returning to Konoha barely alive. Will she save him? I suck at summaries. SasuSaku-Team 7. Songfic. Song: Wonderwall by Oasis. Disclaimer I do not own any of the Naruto characters nor Wonderwall-Oasis. Enjoy!


Today is the day that everything is going to end. Finally, everything, all the pain and hate are going to vanish, but there is one thing that not even death is going to take away from me. Why? I don't know but, I will die with your memory because no one is feeling the way I do about you now.

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

I won't forget anything that you have done for me, just smile once more and I'll die without regrets. Liar. I'm a liar, I can not forget about the regrets, my regrets. About leaving you. You never had a doubt about me and I had a lot but no one is feeling the way I do about you now.

_Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

And all the roads to you have vanished and you, my light, are blinding. Blinding me, not letting me see all the wounds I have done to you, and maybe I think I love you but, there are many things I want to say but you are too far away.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

But maybe you'll be the one that saves me from my doom, the death that I, myself, have provoked –will you save me?– And after this thoughts, I'll die, die at the doors of our home –will you save me?– Please, be my savior, be my Wonderwall.

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

Today, I'll die wanting to see your face once more or maybe not, beause there you are standing at the doors of our home –Sakura– How much I've missed saying your name, seeing your eyes, seeing your hair. Your pink hair. And as I fall right at the doors of our home you rush to my side and smile –Welcome home, Sasuke-kun– you said while that stupid blond; my best friend, my brother, runs to our side and helps you carry me to our home. But before I'll ask –Will you save me, Sakura?– And without another word you kiss me and I kiss back, how I missed that good old times, when we would go to Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite ramen stand, and try to discover what's under Kakashi's mask.

_Today was gonna be the day but they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda somehow realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

Oh, how I missed those good old times. And there he is, our sensei, with his infamous book, smiling at us under his mask and he will help too. Because he is our father, our home –Welcome home, son.– He said looking up at us with a proud smile –I'm glad you are back.– And he helps too, as everyone in the streets looks at me, Uchiha Sasuke; the missin' nin. But they smile as they see our little team, because if we are together we are home.

Because the roads are back and the light is leading the way to our home, I'm glad to see your face again. And there are a lot of things I would like to say and finally I have found the way to tell, because you are not longer far away. You are right here by my side

_And all the roads that lead you there were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how_

–I love you, Sakura– and I caught you with your guard low but you smile and say –I'm glad, because you finally realized we are your home, Sasuke-kun– but you are no satysfied with your answer and soon as we entered Konoha's Hospital you say –I love your too, Sasuke-kun!– And I kiss her as I let go to be saved by you.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

And as I woke out of this dream, you are smiling at me because you know that you are no longer missing a part of our home. And I smile back, a true smile in years. And then, Naruto and Kakashi walk in and I know that we are a family again.

–Welcome back, Sasuke.– the three of you say, and I smiled.

–I'm back– I say but then add –with my family.– And you three smile back and hug me even Kakashi. Because the four of us are a family again.

Sakura you are my Wonderwall.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
Sakura, You're my wonderwall._

_I said:  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me _


End file.
